Valentines
by KawaiiAki
Summary: Naruto writes Sasuke a note saying he loves him, but he signed it with secret admirer. How will Sasuke react when he finds out its Naruto? NaruSasu...Oneshot...R&R! FLUFFINESS! Rated for yaoiness..


Please read and review my story, I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Valentines**

Written By: Kawaii.Aki  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Naruto grumbled angrily as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage. He groaned in frustration. _Man...This is harder than it sounds.._ He muttered curses. _How the hell am I going to do this by Friday? Arghh..._The young blonde picked up his pen and started writing again. His door opened, revealing Sakura.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly. Naruto 'hm?' in reply.

"What's that?" She approached him.

"Nothing!" He said quickly and hid it behind his back. Sakura jumped on him, trying to grab the paper. When she got it she ran all the way to the other side of the room, and began to read.

_**My Dear Uchiha, **_

_**I haven't got the courage to tell you in person, but I love you. I'm one of your friends, and I'm truly happy about that, but I really wish we could be something more. You captured my heart, and I've been holding it in too long. I love you, with all my heart. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

_**P.S. THIS ISN"T ONE OF YOUR FANGIRLS!**_

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Sakura whispered, looking at him, it was beautiful. It was written in orange and it had Naruto's best penmanship. He was looking down.

"I'm sorry I know that you lik-"

"FINALLY! Are you going to give this to him? If you don't I will! It's about time Naruto-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, grin wide on her face. Naruto looked confused.

"But dont you...?"

"Nahh...I moved on to Lee-kun, that's why I stopped by, I wanted to ask if you had any ideas for a Valentines gift for him?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. Sakura hugged him.

"It's about time Naruto-kun! I thought you wouldn't make a move at all!" Sakura said. Naruto looked questionly at her.

"You..knew?...But...how?" He stuttered. Sakura grinned again.

"Woman intuition" She giggled.

"It's a very sweet letter Naruto-kun, I hope that you will give it to him, I have to go, ne? I still need to get Lee-kun a present. Bye Naruto-kun!" She said and handed him the letter, leaving the house.

"Good Luck!" Naruto yelled after her, then he closed the door. He sighed. _There...This is the one I will give to Sasuke-kun...At least it's one way of admitting it...

* * *

_

Naruto snuck into the classroom. It was the day. Friday, the fourteenth of February. Also known as Vanetines. He came into the classroom, and stuck the invitation in Sasuke's desk, he attached it to Sasuke's favourite kunai, then he sat in his seat.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the classroom late. He knew that if he came early on this day, he would be mobbed. He went into the classroom and there on his desk was a bunch of piled valentines, all by girls that he didn't even know existed. He reached in his desk to get his kunai. He got poked with something sharp. He was poked with the corner of a piece of paper. An orange ribbon was attached to his kunai, the ribbon was attached to a card. He read it. His eyebrows furrowed into a frown. _A girl has never done this before. And it says it's not from a fangirl. Who would it be? Sakura? No...she's with Lee now...Hinata? No..she's not even my friend...the rest of my friends are guys...does that mean this came from a boy? Well whoever it is, is good, either that or all the other fangirls are REAL stupid...Maybe it came from...Naruto? No...He doesn't swing that way...he's DEFINETLY straight..._Sasuke sighed and gave a small glance to Naruto, before looking away.

Naruto was staring out the window, small smile on his lips and a sad gaze in his eyes. Not one valentine yet. He didn't want one though, becuase he knew that if he got one it would be because they wanted to give to the whole class, or that Iruka forced them. He never got any that signified true meaning to it. So he left it alone. He never actually talked to anyone on the holiday days. So he would do the same about today. He looked down at his small valentines. Maybe it's time he gave them out. There was one for each of his classmates. Simple red and pink cards. But for his friends, he drew a small portrait of each of them and wrote in his best penmanship "Happy Valentines". He figured that everyone knew he liked to draw. And he thought that he was pretty good.

He got up and handed them to everyone. Those who weren't his friends scoffed and threw them once he wasn't looking. But he saw them do that. Those were the jerks who bugged him alot. Jerks meaning both girl and boy. He walked up to Sakura and Lee.

"Sakura-chan and Lee-kun, here...Happy Valentines!" Naruto grinned handing them theirs. Sakura's eyes widened and she hugged Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! It's beautiful!" Sakura smiled. Naruto nodded.

"And mine also is a great drawing! Shows alot of YOUTH!" He grinned, giving thumbs up. Naruto chuckled and handed one out to Kiba (he drew Akamaru in Kiba's picture), Hinata, Neji, Gaara (who just happened to be in town), Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, TenTen and Iruka sensei.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto handed out invitations to his bestest friends. He sighed, as Naruto handed one to Iruka. He hadn't gotten one yet. He never expected to get a card from Naruto, but he was really hoping he would. _Man...how come all these people give me cards...when I only want that specific one from Naruto?_

Naruto looked up when he felt eyes looking at him. Sasuke quickly looked in a different direction. Naruto clutched to the small valentine in his hand. He sighed and walked up to Sasuke's desk. Sasuke looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, in a questioning manner. Naruto looked away, a slgiht twinge of pink on his face. Thankfully Sasuke didn't notice. Naruto dropped a valentine on his desk.

"Here...Happy Valentines" He mumbled quietly and then headed off to his seat. Sasuke glanced at the valentine. It was the only one, he noticed, that had blue instead of red. Every shade of blue that he knew was on the card. It was on light blue paper, with a dark blue border. On the front was a "Happy Valentines" and inside was a beautiful portrait of him. It was him in a fighting stance. He was outlined in dark blue, it looked like he had this aura. Then he noticed something. _This...this penmanship...it's the same kind as on the card! Can..it be, that...Naruto made me that note? No...it's just similiar...it can't be Naruto...he doesn't like me _that_ way. _

He got a valentine card from his pocket. He never thought he would have to give it but today, Naruto gave him one so he would too. He got up and walked to Naruto's desk.

"Oi, dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto looked up, sticking his tongue at Sasuke.

"Yeah Sasuke-_teme_?" Naruto asked, eye brows raising. Sasuke put a card on his desk then looked away. Naruto looked at it, and smiled a genuine smile, the smile tunred into a small grin.

"Thanks alot Sasuke" Naruto said, looked at the card, Sasuke nodded saying 'hn' and walked off to his desk. It was orange.. It was orange with a bright red saying in the front. Then he opened the card.

_**Dear Dobe, **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day...If you can, come over after school, if you like chocolate that is. Fangirls will probably give me tons, need to get rid of it... Just to let you know no one forced me to do this, I did this at own will, look at me and nod if you're coming.**_

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**Sasuke-teme Uchiha **_

Naruto looked toward Sasuke and gave a curt nod. Sasuke smirked and nodded back, then he returned to doing what he did before...which was probably staring at the walls...Naruto grinned. _He gave me one, he gave me one, is it possible he likes me too? Is it? It probably isn't but at least I know this valentine is from the heart...And i get chocolate too! Whoopee

* * *

_

"Man it's really cold out here..." Sakura said as she blew a puff of smoke from her cold lips. Lee wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she smiled at him. Lee grinned back. Naruto was jumping around in the snow like a little kid. Sasuke was looking down, concentrating on his chakra, keeping him above the snow.

"Can you believe there's still snow?" Sakura wondered.

"Hn" Sasuke replied, still focusing.

"I can!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He threw a snowball at Sasuke, causing him to fall, making him covered in a heap of snow. Making Naruto laugh, Sakura giggle, and Lee chuckle. Sasuke sat up, glaring at Naruto. He picked up a snowball and chucked it at Naruto's face. Naruto...busy from laughing, got caught off guard and got hit. Sasuke smirked at this...no wait...SMILED at this. Naruto growled and pounced Sasuke and they were rolling on the ground in the snow, cold as ever, but laughing. As in Sasuke was ACTUALLY laughing. They were laughing as they tackled each other.

* * *

Sakura smiled at this, leaning against Lee.

"They look so happy" She said quietly, as not to disturb Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yessir! Full of youth!" Lee exclaimed.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke calmed down after a bit, and they looked at each other. Naruto had Sasuke pinned and they were both red from the cold and from laughter. Sasuke shivered slightly.

"T-t-t-thanks a-alot, d-d-dobe, I-I-I'm f-f-f-freezing n-n-now" Sasuke managed to stutter, rubbing his arms. Naruto sat up (he was sitting on Sasuke's legs now).

"S-s-s-sorry" Naruto stuttered back. Sasuke rubbed and he got up. He held out a hand to Naruto and he lifted him up.

"L-l-let's g-g-go to m-my house n-now" He stuttered talking small steps. Naruto took hold of his hand. Then pulled away almost instantly.

"Man! You _are_ cold. Your hands are freezing!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke glared.

"And y-you're aren't?" He answered. Naruto shook his head.

"See?" The blond said and took hold of the other boy's hand._ He _is _warm...I think that since he made us hold hands...it won't be my fault if he rejects me...or asks me why I'm holding his hand..._

"Hey, dobe?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto looked up, half-expecting a 'why are you holding my hand'.

"Thanks...for today...I haven't laughed or had that much fun in months...even years..." He said, looking away. Thanks goodness the cold could be a reason for his VERY red face. Naruto smiled, no, he grinned and squeezed Sasuke's hand, recieving a squeeze back.

* * *

"Mmmm...This one is good...mm...Sasuke you really should try this chocolate...it tastes so good!" Naruto exclaimed after eating his 10th piece of chocolate. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and returned to warming his hands in front of the fire. Naruto was seated next to him, in front of the glowing fire.

"Here! It's real good!" Naruto said and stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened, then he glared at Naruto. Then he began to taste the chocolate, just a bit, then he swallowed.

"So?" Naruto asked. Peering closer. Sasuke scoffed.

"It was..." Sasuke started. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Horrible, I know..." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, actually it was really good..." He drifted off.

* * *

Naruto smiled at the black-haired boy, who had fallen asleep on the couch. He looked really peaceful...he probably didn't sleep like that every night. Naruto touched his cheek and stroked it softly.

"I wish I could tell you that I wrote that note, or how much I love you...you probably think it was a girl, I was planning to tell you tonight, but I don't think i should say anything anymore...we have gotten closer than ever tonight, telling you might just ruin it all" Naruto whispered, still stroking, he pushed a strand of hair away and kissed Sasuke on the fore-head. Then he laid down the floor next to the couch, falling asleep to the sounds of the crackling fire and soft snores of Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto gave a big yawn as he woke up. _Hmm? Where am I? This is definetly _not_ my house...Oh..right..Sasuke's house..._ Naruto groaned as he felt pain in his back, he felt a big wieght on top of him. He glanced down and saw black hair. _SASUKE!_

"Ne..Ne..Sasuke, oi, teme" Naruto said, nudging the boy softly. A soft muffled mutter came from Sasuke. He looked up with tired eyes and blinked tiredly.

"..eh? Naruto? What are you doing there?" He mumbled sleepily. Naruto smiled softly.

"We fell asleep last night..." He muttered. Sasuke nodded and got off, a piece of paper fell from his pocket. Naruto grabbed it and began to read. It was the letter he had given to Sasuke yesterday.

"A note from an admirer..." Sasuke mumbled when he saw Naruto reading it. Naruto sighed softly and looked away._ He never suspected me...and he probably never will, it's Sasuke, his dream and goal is to revive his clan...why would he love me?_ Naruto looked down.

"Guess you're trying to find out?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke looked breifly at him, with small concern on his face, then he nodded.

"You okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"What would you react to if you're letter was from a boy?" Naruto asked suddenly. Sasuke was taken back.

"I don't know, it sorta depends on who the boy is..."

"What if the boy's blond?" He inquired. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Is it him? He's hinting it's him isn't he? _

"Depends..."

"How would you react if...if the boy was your bestest friend?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke with a funny look in his eyes. Sasuke smirked, but to Naruto it looked like a small grin.

"Well, first...I'd have to know his name..."

"Na...ru..." Naruto started, blushing red. Sasuke's grin got wider.

"Well first, I would hug him, then I would kiss him..." Sasuke started, and watched Naruto's eyes widen.

"And then I would say I love you" Sasuke continued in a whisper. Sasuke was expecting a big laugh, thinking that Naruto was tricking him. But he was faced with the ground as Naruto squeezed the life out of him. _He...loves..me too! _Both Sasuke and Naruto thought. Then without words they looked into eachothers eyes, and leaned in, for the "second" kiss they shared. When they parted Naruto looked like he was thinking about something.

"Naruto-kun? What's up?" Sasuke asked casually, though blushing at the nickname.

"That was WAY better than the first time" Naruto concluded and Sasuke started to laugh, and soon Naruto joined him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R

Yours Truly,  
YOUR SECRET ADMIRER )


End file.
